Who Am I?
by lilyplouisa
Summary: Old, extremely lame, and discontinued. Harry has a long lost twin... One of the first sibling fics.
1. The Train

Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine adn three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. When you arrive at the station, load your luggage and report to the last compartment immediately, alone.  
  
Sincerely,   
Professor M. McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress  
******************************************************************************************  
Hermione looked up at the Hogwarts Express. The scarlet train was leaving in five minutes and she had to head to the last compartment, though she had no idea why. Hermione sighed, and loaded her trunk onto the train. She walked down to the caboose, too a deep breath, opened the door, and walked in. Professor McGonagall was sitting alone in the window seat in the back of the compartment reading the Daily Prophet. The professor looked up from her paper and smiled.   
  
"Hello, Hermione. Please sit down." Hermione took the seat opposite her teacher.   
  
"Hello, Professor," Hermione said carefully.  
  
"I have a story to tell you, Ms. Granger." McGonagall said, once again adopting her cooly professional style. Hermione gave a short nod, wondering why McGonagall had chosen now to tell this story, whatever it was about.  
  
"As you know, 16 years ago, a dark wizard (You-Know-Who) began to rise. He had a gang of supporters and followers called Death Eaters. He and his Death Eaters caused devastion and chaos throughout the magical world. They murdered many respectable wizarding families and innocent Muggles. About 15 years ago, a year from the rise of You-Know-Who, Lily and James Potter were informed that You-Know-Who was after them. The two hired Sirius Black as their Secret Keeper, but Black persuaded them to change to another friend, Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Professor, how do you know this?"  
  
"Never mind that, Ms. Granger. Needless to say, Pettigrew betrayed them. Voldemort headed to their house in Godric's Hollow. James held Voldemort off whilee Lily tried to flee with her children-yes, Ms. Granger, children-but Voldemort killed James with a- with a wave of his wand." Professor McGonagall stopped here to blow her nose. "Voldemort was determined to kill the two, but Lily, she died trying to save them and they survived because of her love for her children."  
  
"They, Professor?" Hermione asked weakly.   
  
"Yes, Hermione. Lily and James had two children, twins. One, as you know, is your best friend Harry, and the other, her name-it was Lily, after her mother, the Dursleys wouldn't accept two children to watch after-she went to an orphanage-" McGonagall said, wiping a tear from her eye.   
  
"Why are you telling me this, Professor?"  
  
"Because we want to find Lily and we may need your help. When we locate Lily, we want you to after her."  
  
"Me, Professor? Why me?" Hermione said, surprised.  
  
"You know one of the two remaining Potters very well and you're the top student in the school, besides which you've been through some dangerous things. Now go join your friends. They'll be wondering where you are. We'll call for you once we find Lily Potter. Do not say anything to anyone, Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione walked through the compartments of the train. She finally located Harry and Ron in the middle compartment.  
  
"Hermione, where've you been?" Ron asked.  
  
"Changing." she said briskly, sitting in the seat next to Harry.  
  
"Hermione, you've still go Muggle clothes on." Harry told her. Ron burst out laughing. Hermione went bright red and muttered something under her breath.  
  
They spent the rest of the train ride joking and eating sweets, most of which were Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavor Beans and Pumpkin Pastries.  
  
"Yu no, ai weally don aprobe ob eatin dese." Hermione said around a mouthful of Chocolate Frogs.  
  
"What?" Ron said confusedly.  
  
"You know, I really don't approve of eating these." Hermione repeated very distinctly after swallowing her bite of rich chocolate.  
  
"Then why are you eating them?" asked Harry, popping an Every Flavor Bean in his mouth and immediately spitting it out.   
  
"I could ask you the same question." Hermione said, stiffling a laugh.  
  
"What flavor was it?" Ron inquired curiously.   
  
"I don't want to know." Harry annouced. Hermione smiled.  
  
A/N Lily Potter is not a Mary Sue. I know she seems like it. That's the point.   
  
More soon. Don't flame me, because if you do and you're an author, I'll find your story and flame it everyday. If you're not an author, I'll flame your stories when you become an author. If you're not an author and never intend to be, then WHY THE HELL NOT????!!!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lily P #2. 


	2. The Quest Begins

For the record, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that year was a nun called Sister Kate Lewis, a former Ravenclaw who was almost as boring as Professor Binns. She was an incredibly talented droner. Perhaps she had been a monk.  
  
The school year passed without event until the day before winter break. Hermione was in the library(big surprise) writing a Potions essay for Professor Snape. The door opened and Ron walked in.   
  
"What're you doing?" he asked curiously.   
  
"Snape's essay." Hermione replied.   
  
"That's not due 'til January!" Ron exclaimed, incredulous.   
  
"I want to get ahead." She answered, glaring at him. Just then, Professor McGonagall entered.  
  
"Miss Granger, come with me please." she announced. Hermione obediently followed her teacher. They reached what Hermione knew as Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Pumpkin pastry." McGonagall told the stone gargoyle. It jumped aside. They went up the stone escalator into a small, circular room. Hermione marveled as she looked around at all the beautiful things inside. She had heard about the room from Harry, but never actually been inside. As McGonagall pushed a door at the far side of the circular room open, Hermione saw Albus Dumbledore sitting inside.   
  
"Hello, Ms. Granger." the headmaster smiled.   
  
"Hello, Professor," Hermione returned. McGonagall sat down.   
  
"To business then?" she proposed. Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Lily Potter has been found at an orphanage on the outskirts of London." the stern-looking witch said. Hermione gaped open-mouthed at her teacher.  
  
"What do we do now, Professor?" she breathed.  
  
"You must go and make sure that she is the real Lily Potter, and then Professor McGonagall will come and 'adopt' the child." Dumbledore said, looking directly into Hermione's eyes. "This is a photograph of Lily and James. She should look like one or the other, or maybe both. Ask her if unusual things happen around her. You should be able to tell."  
  
"How will I talk to her?" Hermione managed to squeak out.   
  
"This orphanage has hundreds of children. They will assume you are one of them." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"But I told my parents, Harry, and Ron I'd be staying at Hogwarts." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Tell Harry and Ron that you've changed your mind and are going home for the holidays, and don't tell your parents anything." Dumbledore instructed. Hermione nodded. It seemed reasonable enough.  
  
"Any questions, Hermione?" McGonagall inquired. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Good. I shall take you to the orphanage myself." Dumbledore said. Hermione left, thoughts swirling around her brain like the fog in a crystal ball.  
  
A/N Don't kill me, please.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Lily Potter the Second. 


	3. The Orp anage

a/n hi! hope ya like!  
disclaimer: I own nadda-zippo!!  
  
Hermione yawned. She could hear Lavender and Parvati whispering excititedly about something Trelawney had told them. She sat up and pushed the bed curtains aside. Yawning again, she changed into Muggle clothes. Hermione tried, as she did every morning, to tame her bushy hair. As usual, it went haywire, flying in all directions. She pocketed her wand and headed to the common room. It was almost empty, except for Trevor the Toad, who sat innocently in the corner. She walked briskly across the room and pushed open the portrait hole. Hermione gasped as she saw Professor Snape marching toward her.   
  
"This way, Granger." he snarled. She followed him to-of all places-the Great Hall. He walked to the head table. Hermione hesitated, then followed. Professor McGonagall was sitting and eating a piece of toast. She motioned for Hermione to sit in the empty space next to her. Hermione sat down, though rather uncertainly, and began to nibble on a blueberry muffin. She looked down the length of the table and saw that only Flitwick was up. The four early risers ate in complete silence. When Hermione had finished her muffin, McGonagall stood up.  
  
"Ms. Granger, please report to the headmaster's office now." she instructed. Hermione pulled herself out of her chair, and walked out to the corridor, where a mad axe man chopped her up (not). Actually, almost as bad, she saw Ron and Harry coming around the corner(this is bad because they think she's at home on holiday). Hermione practically flew to Dumbledore's office, praying that they hadn't seen her. Panting for breath, she managed to gasp out the password (pumpkin pastry). Dumbledore stood inside, smiling cheerfully.   
  
"Ready, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione didn't think she would ever be ready, but she nodded anyways.   
  
"Good." the headmaster smiled. He walked out of his office and Hermione followed. They somehow managed to avoid being seen by passing students, as Fred and George were exploding Dungbombs, obviously something no one would do in front of Dumbledore. They walked out the huge front doors, and Hermione saw that the Hogwarts Express was sitting innocently off in the distance. Dumbledore climbed into a waiting carriage, horseless as always. Hermione followed his lead. The carriage set off, nearly tipping over several times. Hermione sat inside, frozen to the spot. Dumbledore was twiddling his thumbs and looking out the small window. Hermione put her head between her hands and began to pray softly. The carriage came to a bumpy stop. The door swung open and she walked clumsily down the steps. Hermione found that she could reach out and touch the school train, as they were so close. She also noticed that there didn't seem to be as many compartments on the scarlet steam engine. In fact, there were only three. The professor appeared next to her and brushed some dirt off his robes.   
  
"In the mood for a long train ride, Ms. Granger?" he asked, grinning, but not waiting for an answer. Dumbledore was soon on the train. Hermione heaved a sigh, and then wearily walked the steps. The ride was indeed a long one, longer than the usual from Hogwarts to Kings Cross. Hermione had just managed to convince herself that it was because her friends were usually with her when the train started to slow down. It stopped, and Dumbledore bounced up, ready and raring to go. 'How does he do it?' thought Hermione as she began to gather herself up. 'He's in his seventies and has more energy than I do.'  
  
"This orphanage is on the other side of town." explained Dumbledore casually as he led the way off platform nine-and-three-quarters. "It'll take an hour to get there." Hermione inwardly groaned. She was telling herself that the sooner she learned to Apparate, the better, although she knew all too well that you couldn't Apparate or Disapparate inside the school grounds, the entire trip.   
  
"Here we are!!!!" Dumbledore suddenly announced. Hermione pressed her nose against the window. There was an enormous, falling down building with a sign out front saying ORP ANAGE (it was missing the 'H'). She felt sorry for the kids who had to live there, but then she remembered that her best friend's sister lived here. Dumbledore handed her a manila folder.  
  
"Every child here has a unique name. There is no Hermione. This contains your 'records.' You were abandoned by your parents at age twelve. Sneak this into the 'H' files and you'll be fine." her headmaster instructed. Hermione climbed out of the car, a very strange feeling in her stomach. She took a deep breath, and very quickly stepped across the unattended lawn. Hermione almost panicked when she heard Dumbledore pull away. She took a calming deep breath and had her finger posed above the doorbell. 'What are you thinking, Granger?' she berated herself. She hid the manila folder inside her coat (of course she's wearing a coat, it's Christmas vacation) and opened the door. Children of all ages were racing through the corridors, running, jumping, skipping, crawling, everything. It was out of control. She could see why no one would notice her. There were so many kids she didn't think she would ever find Lily Potter. There were more children than attended Hogwarts. She began scanning the crowd, looking for children with red or black hair, green or brown eyes. Immediately, she saw ten, but none were the right age. She tried to walk calmly through the throng of people, and while doing so, about fifty children, aged one to sixteen, ran into her.   
  
"Arg!!!" she screamed, but her cry was lost in the surrounding atmosphere of shouting kids. Or so she thought.   
  
"First day?" a boy about fifteen (her age) asked. Hermione just nodded. The boy grinned, then took her arm.   
  
"What's your name?" he shouted,pulling her through the maze of children.  
  
"Hermione. What's yours?" she replied.  
  
"Peter. Nice to meet you." When the boy said 'Peter,' Hermione's mind immediately flew to the traitor Pettigrew, who had betrayed Harry's parents, which reminded her of her task.  
  
"Do you know a Lily Po-Peter?" she asked. He immediately grinned.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I just met a really nice girl of that name at my old orphanage," Hermione said.  
  
"Ah," said Peter, though he didn't quite believe her. "Well, I'll take you to see her." Peter led Hermione to a small room where a red-haired girl was immersed in a book. As the girl lifted her head, Hermione gave a gasp of surprise. On the girl's forehead was a familiar scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning. 


	4. Hermione's Mischief

a/n: I know this is bad, I just need to get her out, it will get better, I promise!!!!!  
disclaimer: I own nothing...doi!  
  
Most people at my orphanage don't have scars. That means when they see the strange scar on my forehead, their eyes go wide and they ask where I got it and can they touch it and soon. The girl gaping at it now had the same wide eyes, but she seemed to know something about it or... I dunno. It was weird. I was watching a girl who somehow seemed to know more. I could see it in her eyes. They were moving, and as I watched, I could almost hear something click, as they moved down to meet my own.   
  
They were green. Her eyes, I mean. The same color as Harry's. Oh, I know I've heard everyone telling Harry that he had his mother's eyes, I knew that she might have his eyes or hair or something, but I just wasn't ready for it. Looking into a stranger's eyes and seeing your best friend reflected there. I had never had a stranger experience, not even with the time-turner. Her eyes were looking deep into my own brown ones, sparkling with a light I had seen many times before, like when Harry suddenly realized something... but what was she thinking as she stared at me?  
  
Lily was a nice kid. When the bushy haired girl had asked for her, I assumed she and Lily were old friends. But now, as Hermione looked down at Lily, sitting in the chair before her, I knew they had never met. How did I know? Lily's the kind of person who would leap out of her chair and give a friend a giant embrace, and then engage her into deep conversation of every second she'd been gone. She did no such thing. But they still seemed to be talking. They were talking through their eyes.   
  
"Can you help me?" Hermione finally asked.   
  
"With what?" Lily answered.  
  
"I-I snuck my file out, just to look, to see my parent's names, my last name. I have to put it back." Hermione replied, pulling the folder out from under her coat. Lily took it carefully, handling it as if it were glass. She peered at the contents, Peter looking over her shoulder. Hermione's insides squirmed. Would they accept whatever papers Dumbledore had placed inside??? Peter nodded.  
  
"Age twelve?" Lily said suddenly. "If you were abandoned at twelve, you would remember your parents and your last name, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah," said Peter. "You would." Hermione thought quickly.   
  
"Well, I don't." she amended.  
  
"It doesn't give a last name." said Peter. "It should have a last name." Hermione squinted her eyes closed.  
  
"They told me not to say my last name or they'd come back for me and I'd be in trouble." she shouted in frustration, eyes still closed. "Then I forgot it!!!" Lily looked at her again.  
  
"Okay, we'll help you." she said.  
  
"Affirmative." Peter confirmed.  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
It was around midnight. Hermione, Lily, and Peter had snuck out of bed. They peeked around the corner to the file office. The door was wide open. The three tiptoed horror-movie like towards the door. They entered. Hermione shone her flashlight on the file cabinets inside.  
  
"This one's 'F'," Hermione breathed, pointing to the letter atop the cabinet.  
  
"Two down should be 'H'." Lily whispered. Indeed it was. Peter pulled open the cabinet and Hermione shone the light onto the folders inside while Lily searched through and inserted Hermione's file. Hermione breathed for the first time in ten hours.   
*******************************************************************************************  
Professor M. McGonagall, said the sign on the door. Harry knocked. The door opened.  
  
"Yes, Potter?" said his teacher's stern voice.   
  
"Professor, Hermione's supposed to be home for the holidays, but me and Ron saw her in the Great Hall yesterday morning."  
  
"Potter, I do not wish to hear the details of your hallucinations at the moment. Now get to class."  
  
"Professor, it's the holidays." said Harry. McGonagall looked baffled.  
  
"Then get to your common room." she amended.   
  
"Something is definitely up." Harry whispered to Ron as they passed in the hall.  
********************************************************************************************  
Minerva McGonagall nervously fingered the envelope she held in her hand. She waited and watched as the limosine pulled up in front of an ugly building, with a sign on the front reading ORP ANAGE. Minerva stood up and walked to the door. She took one shaking finger and pressed the doorbell in front of her. Almost immediatley a woman with dirty blond hair cut in a short bob opened the door.   
  
"Hello, Jane Murphy at your service. How may I help you?"  
  
"Yes," said Minerva. "I'm interested in adopting-"  
  
"Right this way please," said Ms. Murphy in a businesslike voice. Minerva followed the woman to a small room with all the walls covered in file cabinets and a desk in the center. Minerva couldn't help but look at the H files.  
  
"Sit," said Ms. Murphy, gesturing to the chair on one side of the desk. Minerva sat.  
  
"I'm interested in fifteen year old girls-" she said.  
  
"Ah, do you have any names that you prefer?" Ms. Murphy asked.  
  
"I like the names Hermione, Lily, Petunia, ah, Asia, um, Anne, er-" Ms. Murphy pulled out five folders from different cabinets.   
  
"Asia is a five year old. Anne is eighteen months old. Petunia is three...both Hermione and Lily are fifteen." said Ms. Murphy, scanning through the files. Minerva held out her hand. She pretended to spend a lot of time on Hermione's folder, although she was just checking to make sure it was her student's. On Lily's folder, she skipped to the picture. Her heart almost stopped. She was identical to her mother in every way. The smile, the hair, the eyes, everything belonged to that girl, Lily Potter, who had been so unjustly murdered that awful night fourteen years ago.  
  
"Both seem justifiable. I will adopt both." she said, to the delight of Ms. Murphy. The headof the orphanage walked out of the room, clumsy with excitement.   
********************************************************************************************  
A blond haired woman walked into the cafeteria where the children were having breakfast.   
  
"Who is that?" Hermione Granger asked Lily.   
  
"Ms. Murphy, head of the orphanage." Lily replied. Hermione bent over her cereal bowl, determined not to let the woman see her.   
  
"Hermione and Lily, with me please." announced the woman. Hermione and Lily stood up and followed Ms. Murphy, baffled. She led them to the room with the file cabinets. Hermione wrung her hands. Had they been caught? Ms. Murphy opened the door and Hermione saw her Transfiguration teacher sitting there. She breathed a sigh of relief. Lily still looked confused. Hermione didn't blame her.  
  
"Lily, Hermione, this woman is willing to adopt you. Her name is Minerva McGonagall. Are you ready?" The orphanage head said. Both girls nodded.   
  
"Alright, these papers need to be filled out." instructed Ms. Murphy, placing a huge stack of paperwork in front of Professor McGonagall. Two hours later, they had all been filled out. Hermione was given half of the stack, Lily the other half. The three walked out of the orphanage, aware of the staring. They climbed in the same car that Hermione had climbed out of only yesterday.  
  
"Good job, Hermione." her teacher praised.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione smiled. They were silent for about thirty minutes as they drove across town. Then Professor McGonagall handed Lily an envelope. Hermione recognized the yellow parchment and green ink. 'Lily', it said simply, not giving away the girl's last name. Lilytore open the envelope and pulled out the first piece of paper inside. Her eyes scanned over it.   
  
"Is this a joke?" she demanded, handing the parchment to Hermione. It was the list of supplies.   
  
"Try the other paper." Hermione said. Lily pulled out the next paper, and Hermione saw that the Ms. Potter had been xed out and replaced with Lily.  
  
"What? It's a joke, right? Or a dream?"  
  
"No, it's not." Professor McGonagall frowned.  
  
"You're telling me that there's such a thing as magic?"  
  
"Not only that, but there's a whole magical world, hidden from Muggle eyes." Hermione informed.  
  
"What? Muggle? What's Muggle?"  
  
"Muggle means non-magical being." Hermione said. "It's kind of a slang term."  
  
"You're telling me I'm magical."  
  
"Yes, you're a witch. And you'll probably be a good one, after you've been trained a bit." Hermione told Lily.  
  
"But, then are you a witch?" Lily asked. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes, both me and Hermione are witches." Professor McGonagall said.   
  
"Wait, you know her?" Lily asked. Hermione nodded. Lily looked at the bottom of her letter.  
  
"Ms. Murphy said that your name was Minerva McGonagall. That's who this letter is from!!!" Lily realized.  
  
"Yes, I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall smiled, obviously delighted that her new student was so reasonable. Lily looked to her list again.  
  
"How am I going to pay for all this?"   
  
"You've got a bank account at Gringotts, the wizard bank." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"What, they left her an-" Hermione started to say, but stopped when Professor McGonagall gave her a look.  
  
"Professor-" Hermione said, but was interupted by Lily.   
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Lily, I'll be your teacher at Hogwarts."  
  
"Professor, now I have a question. What are we going to do for the rest of the holidays?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Give Lily some magical training."  
  
"Holidays? What am I going to do on the holidays? I've got no place to go!" Lily exclaimed, looking panicky.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll be able to figure something out by then." said McGonagall. "For now, we're here." 


	5. London

A/N Sorry this took so long.   
Disclaimer: haahaahaaa! I own nothing! so therefore I laugh at you!!  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Welcome to London," Hermione said to Lily dryly as they pulled into a parking lot after nearly four hours of driving.  
  
"This is London?" Lily asked, staring around eagerly. "Oh, wow! How long can we stay? Where will we go? Can we eat out someplace?"  
  
"We're not going to London, we're going to Diagon Alley." said Professor McGonagall flatly. Lily's face fell.   
  
"Don't worry," Hermione said cheerfully, "Diagon Alley's a lot better than this dump."  
  
"I don't think it's a dump at all! It's really quite picturesque." Lily grinned.   
  
"Ah, well, either way, girls, let's get a move on. It's freezing!" McGonagall shivered. The three walked until they reached the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
"Mmm, the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione said blissfully. "What say we get a butterbeer?"   
  
"Sounds delicious, Miss Granger."   
  
"We're going there?" Lily said skeptically, staring at the small pub.   
  
"Last one in pays for the drinks!" Hermione called, dashing for the door. McGonagall shook her head, then ran after her.   
  
"Hey, wait for me!" protested Lily.   
  
  
Inside, it was deliciously warm. The three sat down on bar stools and ordered their butterbeers from a kindly old man behind the counter. They sat sipping the warm drink and letting it fill their insides. Lily stared around at the wide aray of wizard's hats and robes and especially at the old hag sitting by the door.   
  
After she was done, Professor McGonagall turned to the bartender and said, "Paul, I'd like to rent three rooms."   
  
"Of course, of course." Paul hummed, ducking behind the counter to fetch the keys.  
  
"Enjoy your stay." he grinned. When Hermione and Lily finished their drinks, McGonagall led them to the rooms and handed them each a key.   
  
"It's been a long day." she said heavily. "I suggest you get your rest. Tommorow we'll go shopping for your school things, Lily."  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said graciously. Lily looked Minerva hard in the eye and said sincerely, "Thanks."  
  
a/n sorry so short! It has to end there cuz this is where chpt. 6 begins. 


	6. Memories

a/n Read and review, pwease.  
~*~= memories/flashback  
disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
It was the middle of the night and Minerva McGonagall found herself checking in on Lily. She looked so much like her mother. . .Minerva slowly opened the door to Lily's room. Lily was lying spread-eagled on her bed, eyes wide open. She turned to Minerva.  
  
"What is it, Professor?"  
  
"Nothing," Minerva stuttered, backing slowly away. She turned and rane back to her room, collapsing on her bed.  
  
So much like her mother. . . .  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
It had been twenty-six years since Minerva had met Lily Potter. The skies were dark, as was Minerva's mood. She had just gotten off a several-hour long train ride and was supposed to take a boat trip. In the rain!  
  
"Get in a boat!" roared a huge man. "No more than four people!" Minerva stood shivering until a hand gripped her shoulder.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" said a voice. Minerva spun around to see a boy with black hair and brown eyes staring inquisitively at her.   
  
"Oh, right!" she said, jumping into an empty boat. She was followed by the boy and a red-haired, green eyed girl.   
  
"Hi," the boy said. "Sirius Black."  
  
"Sirius but not serious." giggled the girl.  
  
"Minerva McGonagall." Minerva introduced herself. Sirius winced.  
  
"Umm. . ." he said. "Can I just call you Minnie?"  
  
"Sure," Minerva said hesitantly.   
  
"I'm Lily Evans," said the girl to no one in particular.  
  
"Hi," Minnie said.  
  
"Isn't the lake beautiful?!" Lily exclaimed. "Ooh, and the castle!" Minnie and Sirius both stared at her.  
  
"Are you insane?" they said at the same time. Lily laughed.  
  
When the boats reached the opposite shore, the huge man with his bushy black beard and beetle eyes led them to the castle. Hagrid rapped on the door 3 times. It opened to reveal a smiling young man of about 18.   
  
"Welcome, all, to Hogwarts! You're lucky to be here on such a lovely night! Just look at those clouds!" he said.  
  
"You two should get along well." Sirius muttered to Lily. Minnie giggled.   
  
"So, time for the Sorting!" boomed the teacher. "What fun fun fun!"  
  
"Oh boy." muttered a black haired boy with glasses.  
  
"Into the castle!!!"  
  
"Who is he anyway?" Minnie whispered.  
  
"That's Professor Aeyato. He teaches Herbology." said the black haired boy with glasses. "I'm James Potter."   
  
"Minerva McGonagall."  
  
"Lily Evans."   
  
Sirius looked over at James.   
  
"Well, hello, Potter." he said cooly.  
  
"Black." James returned, just as cooly.   
  
"You know each other?" Minnie asked.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately." Sirius grinned.   
  
"Shut up, Black!"  
  
Lily laughed.   
  
"C'mon." she said. "It's the first day of the year. No reason to be squabbling."   
  
James eyed her, then turned away.   
  
"Jerk." Minnie said.  
  
"What?!!!" James whirled back around. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"  
  
"She did, and she meant it." Lily defended her. "You're being an @$$hole. Come off it."  
  
"Shut up, Mudblood." James hissed. Minnie recoiled in horror.   
  
"DON'T TALK TO THEM LIKE THAT!!" Sirius exploded.   
  
"Now now, what's all this?" said Professor Aeyato, turning to face them. "Be nice, ladies and gentlemen."  
  
Sirius, Minnie and Lily all sent James the evil eye.   
  
~*~end flashback~*~  
  
Minerva, looking back, was surprised that James and Sirius were able to become best friends later. It seemed they had been enemies since birth. It was rather unexpected for them, or anyone, to forgive a lifetime of insults.  
  
It's funny, the way things work out. 


	7. Magic Practice

A/N: New chapter!  
  
"Acio!" Lily said, pointing her brand-new wand at Hermione's Arithmancy book. It flew into her hands.  
  
"Oh, bravo, Lily, bravo!" Minerva said excitedly. It had only been four days since Lily had bought her supplies and already the girl had turned a hedgehog into a perfect pincushion. Hermione smiled and tossed Lily a heavy stone.  
  
"Diamond." she said. Lily poked it and prodded it, then did a bit of magic. The stone became a diamond.  
  
"This is so cool!" Lily exclaimed, catching Hermione's eye. She prodded the diamond in her hand, then turned it into a crystal dinner plate.  
  
"You're doing fine, Lily, just fine," Minerva grinned, "now we'll have you try a Stunning Spell."  
  
"Point your wand at Hermione and say, 'Stupefy!'"  
  
Lily did.  
  
"Oww..." Hermione moaned several minutes later when Minerva had taught Lily the reversal.  
  
Lily giggled. "Sorry," she apologized, "will you be all right?"  
  
"Yeah." Hermione muttered, rubbing a large bump on the back of her head.  
  
"Lily, I want you to continue practicing," Minerva said suddenly. "Hermione, come with me."  
  
Hermione followed her teacher to a dining table in the lounge.  
  
"Hermione, you must go tell Potter about Lily. Now." Minerva commanded. She pulled a pen out of her pocket. "This pen is a Portkey. It will take you to Dumbledore's office."   
  
"All right." Hermione said obediently, taking the pen. She felt a tug behind her navel. . . .  
  
A/N Sorry it's so short. But I put it up!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'. Not doin' nothing. 


	8. Memories II

a/n hi again....i'm still kinda stuck here....  
disclaimer: I hereby disclaim everything in the following story.  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
Sirius was the first of Minnie's newfound friends to be called up to the Sorting Hat. He became a Gryffindor almost immediately.   
  
Lily was also in Gryffindor. She made her way over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Sirius.   
  
Minnie's nerves built up slowly and steadily. Her worries included many of the ones Harry Potter had had while trying the hat on and some more-what if the hat's magic wore off just when she put it on? What if it kicked her out for wanting to be a Gryffindor even though she was more of a Ravenclaw type?  
  
But of course, her Sorting was completely uneventful and she got into Gryffindor. So did James.  
  
Minerva had a particularly clear memory of Sirius' face when the Hat announced that James had gotten into Gryffindor.   
  
Sort of like Narcissa Malfoy's, now that she thought of it.  
  
She had thought it hysterical at the time and started laughing, well, hysterically. The other Gryffindors looked at her weirdly and Sirius hissed, "Shut up!"  
  
~*~end flashback~*~  
  
This was absolutely no time to be reminsining of old, Minerva McGonagall told herself as she snapped out of her reverie. She needed to tell Lily about her past and family. She stood up and walked upstairs to Lily's room at the Leaky Cauldron, knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Lily's muffled voice. Minerva creaked the door open.  
  
"I have to talk to you, Lily." she said heavily.  
  
"Are you going to tell me where Hermione's gone?" Lily replied automatically, looking up from her spellbook.  
  
"That among other things." Minerva answered as she sat on the bed. "To start, Lily, you aren't just any witch, you know."  
  
"Oh?" said Lily, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Your parents were magical, like you." Minerva said simply.  
  
"They were? Did you know them?" Lily looked eager to know more about the parents she'd never had.  
  
"Yes. Your-your mum was my best friend back in our school days. But that's not what I mean. Your parents WERE wizards, but what I'm trying to say is that you're unusual even in the wizarding world."  
  
"I AM?"   
  
"Certainly. For one thing, almost no one knows about the Potter's second child. That's right, you've got a brother. But tha-"  
  
"I have a BROTHER?"  
  
"Yes. His name is Harry. I think you'll like him, Lily, he IS one of Miss Granger's best friends."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, that's one of the reasons we sent her to find you at that godforsaken orphanage. But did you notice Miss Granger staring at the scar on your forehead?"  
  
"Yeah, I do!"  
  
(A/N Oy, Minnie's saying yes a lot.)  
  
"That scar is no normal scar." Minerva said soberly, and went on to explain the Potter's death and Lord Voldemort and Sirius's innocence and Voldemort's return.  
  
The two were silent for a while.  
  
"So, where's Hermione?" Lily asked finally.  
  
"She's gone to tell Harry about you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione made her way from Dumbledore's office to the common room. As she climbed through the portrait hole, Ron's voice said incredously, "HERMIONE?! You're supposed to be on vacation!"  
  
"Well, you can see I'm not. Where's Harry?" Hermione said irratibly.  
  
"Here." said Harry's voice.  
  
"Good. I have to talk to you."  
  
"I'm coming too!" said Ron indignantly.   
  
"Fine." Hermione replied. She went back out the portrait hole, calling behind her, "We'd better go somewhere private."  
  
They found an empty classroom, as usual, and Ron said immediately, "Hermione, what happened? Are you okay? Are your parents okay? Was it-was it You-Know-Who?"  
  
"I'm fine, Ron, and it wasn't Voldemort." said Hermione, happy that Ron was so worried about her. "Dumbledore sent me to the London orphanage to fetch Harry's sister."  
  
"My WHAT??!!!" Harry nearly shouted.  
  
"Calm down, Harry. You have a sister. Her name's Lily and she looks like your mum." Hermione said simply. Harry's eyes flashed and he blew it completely.  
  
"Why hasn't anyone ever TOLD me this? Why doesn't anyone tell me ANYTHING? Sirius, he would have known! And Dumbledore! And YOU, Hermione! Why didn't you TELL ME!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione raised her head with dignity. "Everyone was afraid she was dead, as far as I can tell. And your relatives, the Dursleys, refused to take more than one child. I couldn't tell you, Dumbledore wouldn't let me-"  
  
"That's no reason, Hermione." said Ron angrily. "I can't believe you-either of you! Harry, you've always wanted siblings, so shut up! And Hermione, stop trying to be so perfect! We both know you're not, so just stop it! And do you think Harry's sister-what was it, Lily-do you think she's had fun in an orphanage all these years? I don't think so! She's the one that should be complaining!" And he marched off.  
  
"He's right." Hermione said sadly. "I'm sorry, Harry, I really should have told you."  
  
"That's okay. I guess it's not really your fault." Harry replied. "I should be happy, I really should." He sighed. "I've got to go, Hermione. Quidditch practice."  
  
He turned and left.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED (as usual)  
  
A/N: Next time, they meet! In actual person!  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' and you know it. 


	9. The Sun Sets and the Darkness begins. . ...

A/n: Excuse me for replacing this chapter. The old version sucked.  
  
Harry, still sulking slightly, was standing in Diagon Alley being measured for his new "black-tie" formal robes. A young woman, obviously some relative of Madame Malkin, held up a crisp black robe with excessive frills. Harry eyed it beadily, then said, "No way. I can't wear that!"  
  
The woman rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yes you can," she replied. "And you will. Everyone ELSE does."   
  
And she magicked it onto him.   
  
"There you go, Mr. POTTER." she jeered. "Have fun at the WEDDING."  
  
Harry blinked. What wedding? There wasn't going to be a wedding, just a founding celebration for Hogwarts.  
  
Where he'd meet his sister.   
  
His insides twisted in anxiety.   
  
But it wasn't a wedding. . .was it?  
  
And if so . . . whose?  
  
~*~later~*~  
  
"Lily, don't stress about this," Minerva said exasperatedly. "Harry will like you fine. EVERYONE will."  
  
Lily's eyes narrowed as she continued staring out the train window.   
  
Outside, rain fell lightly. The moor was weedy and the sky dark with thunderclouds. The sun was setting behind the distant mountains, casting a pinkish glow through the clouds. The train sped past small villages and snow-covered, melting meadows. Lily watched this pass wordlessly.  
  
"Professor," she eventually forced out, "why did we leave TODAY? You told me we'd go after the holidays."  
  
Minerva had taken out a rather complicated jigsaw puzzle of the Hogwarts grounds that, when one had almost finished it, might decide it no longer WANTED to be a jigsaw puzzle of the Hogwarts grounds and instead become a three-dimensional Norwegian Ridgeback puzzle.  
  
"The school's celebrating the 700th anniversary of its founding tonight." she told Lily, snapping a piece of Professor Dumbledore's hair into place. "It's a perfect oppurtunity to introduce you to the other students."  
  
Lily returned to glaring evilly out the window.   
  
~*~  
  
Hagrid easily climbed up the side of the mountains outside Hogsmeade. He was headed for a small cave high up and got there within minutes. He stuck his frizzy head through the cave entrance.  
  
"Mr. Black?" he said gruffly.   
  
A large black dog lumbered forward and Hagrid nodded his greeting.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants yeh to come to the party tenight."  
  
The dog transformed into a handsome man with recently-trimmed black hair and haunted eyes.   
  
"Me?" he said. "I can't-I can't go to the school. Hagrid, you know that."  
  
Hagrid shrugged. "Jest doin' what the Professor says."  
  
Sirius sighed and nodded.   
  
The two men stood their tensely, staring at one another for quite a while.  
  
"Ah, get o'er here, yeh great lump." Hagrid said finally as several large tears fell from his eyes.   
  
Sirius laughed-until Hagrid hugged him, knocking at least five bones out of place.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius," sobbed Hagrid. "I shoulda known yeh'd never do anythin to James or Lily or-or Harry. . ."  
  
"That's good." Sirius said faintly. "Can I breath now?"  
  
Hagrid let go. "Yeh've grown up some, Sirius," he sniffed. "It's been awhile, eh?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "Here, Hagrid, I want to show you something."  
  
He led the hunched-over gamekeeper to the back of the cave.   
  
"BEAKY!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Professor Dumbledore swung the castle door open.   
  
"Molly, Arthur, welcome." he greeted. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, a delight to see you!"   
  
The five Weasleys smiled.  
  
"And congradulations on your promotion, Percy!" Dumbledore added, and Percy swelled like a newly inflated balloon.   
  
"Such an HONOUR!" Mrs. Weasley grinned. "If only ALL my sons were so successful!" she shot at Bill and Charlie, who rolled their eyes.  
  
"Now, Albus, about Cornelius." Mr. Weasley said quickly, taking the professor by the elbow. Percy followed them like a GOOD trained monkey.  
  
"I'm going to find the twins." announced Mrs. Weasley, leaving Charlie and Bill standing alone in the entrance hall.  
  
"I think I'll head down to the kitchens for a bite to eat." Bill said lightly.   
  
"I'll join you." said Charlie quickly.  
  
"Can you BELIEVE Percy?" Bill asked as he started down the hall.   
  
Charlie shook his head.   
  
"I didn't think ANYONE'S head could be more swelled than Gilderoy Lockhart's."  
  
Their snickers could be heard all the way down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
While the rest of the castle was buzzing with activity, Hermione lay on her bed motionlessly, staring up at the tapestries above.   
  
Someone rapped softly on the dormitory door.   
  
"Hermione?" Ron called anxiously. "You alright?"  
  
"Fine," she said, but so quietly that the word was lost.   
  
Ron paused. "Are you-are you decent?"  
  
Hermione chuckled. "Yeah."  
  
The door creaked open and Ron's mud-brown eye looked in. He entered and sat down by Hermione.  
  
"What's up?" he whispered. Hermione bit her lip.   
  
"I'm so confused." she admitted, shyly. "It's Harry and Lily but that's not all of it. . . it's , well, you and Viktor and then Professor McGonagall's been acting so strange lately and . . . Ron, I . . ." Hermione stopped and looked up at Ron mournfully, then burst into tears.   
  
Ron blinked, bewildered, then reached out his arms. Hermione collapsed into them, sobbing.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily Potter's green eyes glowed through the darkness of the train, looking eerily into the darkness beyond. Those eyes glowed deeply and suddenly, the glass shattered.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I'm trying to develop Ms. Potter's character and erm, allude to darker themes in the future. K? K.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own nothing. 


End file.
